Skip Beat! OneShots
by strawberryamethyst
Summary: A bunch of random Skip Beat! one-shots. It will end at 50 one-shots.
1. Surprises

~Surprises~

As Moko sauntered home after a _particularly _incredible day at work, shooting her new action film _Blood Roses_, she spotted a newsstand, and darted over.

"Gee, I haven't read the news in a while," she murmured to herself. Flipping through the pages, she spotted a headline:

**Ren Tsuruga and Kyoko Mogami: A Couple?**

Exclusive Sneak Photos of the Pair Kissing on pg. 18

Moko's jaw dropped to the floor. How could this be? No matter how much Moko publicly denied it, Moko was Kyoko's best friend, so wouldn't she be the first one Kyoko would tell? She practically ripped the paper to page 18, and there it was: on what it seemed to be a private island, with both of them in their bathing suits: kissing. Ren's arms were wrapped around her waist, and Kyoko had her arms draped on his neck. Both were tilting their heads to press their lips together, and from the angle of their mouths, it probably included some tongue action.

Moko crumpled the newspaper in her hand, stomped on it, and threw it with the speed of a cannonball into a garbage can. She stormed off in the other direction, towards Kyoko's apartment.

Kyoko was getting a surprise.

* * *

Author's Notes: I was thinking about making a bunch of short, and maybe some longer, one-shots of Skip Beat! I think my goal is to get to 100. This one isn't so good, though. I plan on doing more humorous one-shots, although I have a really stale humor. XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat!


	2. Feelings

Ever since Sho Fuwa had seen the poster of Kyoko and Ren in Dark Moon, he had felt the small tug begin to intensify in his heart. It was like black ink being splattered on white silk. The strange and unfamiliar sensation spread across his entire inner body. He didn't know what it was.

Every time he saw Kyoko laughing, talking, or merely in the presence of that cursed Mr. Tsuruga, he felt an ache. NO, this was NOT jealousy, so what else would make him feel this way? Perhaps it was simply such a strong hatred for Tsuruga that he felt a light pity for Kyoko? Surely, Tsuruga had no real feelings for Kyoko, he was merely toying around with her heart. Sho was almost certain that the kind, gentle, and caring façade Ren presented was simply a fake.

Soon, the feelings began to rapidly occur.

A poster commercializing Kyoko's new drama. A flutter of joy in his heart.

Kyoko passing by him in the Channel 8 building. A turmoil of butterflies in his stomach.

Kyoko and Ren a couple. A horrible, dark disease overcame his body, from the tips of his blond hair all the way to his manicured toes.

It didn't help the fact that Kyoko and Ren were both uber-famous celebrities. Sho could barely walk down a street without hearing or seeing their faces. Plastered onto poles, grinning brightly from billboards, it was simply inevitable.

It took a while for Sho to truly realize and acknowledge his feelings. He had always brushed it away, blaming it on Ren, but it occurred to Sho that it was Kyoko. The true source was Kyoko.

Her kind and selfless ways, which Sho had never appreciated. The ability to rise so high and quickly in the showbiz world. How they now stood equals.

Sho Fuwa had fallen for the girl who knew him best; his hatred for sweet omelets, a strong preference for salty ones, the high arc in badminton that had ever defeated Sho; the one who had been practically his slave.

He now knew that his resentment toward Ren grew stronger. For taking the _Top Male Celebrity _position and stealing the girl who was his.

Sho vowed to himself that he would be defeated by no one, not Ren, not his manager, or anyone else, other than Kyoko herself. He would rise to the top, knocking down Tsuruga, steal the positions he held, fans, and most importantly, Kyoko's heart. She would return back to his side, where they would remain an incredible couple, and Sho would truly and genuinely appreciate her.


	3. Corn

Kyoko was devastated. She didn't even know it was physically possible for the human body to produce so much water consistently for what, 5 hours?

The girl had been crouched over her bed for so long that when she straightened, she heard multiple cracks in her spine. Her neck ached, and she rolled it back and forth. She recalled the scene which had left her heartbroken.

"_Erm, Kyoko, I think I need to tell you something," Ren said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. He prodded a stone on the ground with his foot._

_They were having a small picnic near the river where Kyoko had first met Corn, the fairy prince. Kyoko wolfed down a hamburger._

"_Wha' was ib bat 'oo wanbed to bell me?" she managed to say with her mouth full._

"_Umm, here was the place where you met Corn, right?"_

_Kyoko nodded._

"_Well, I'm Corn. Actually, my name's Kion, but you were young at the time and thought it was Corn," he blabbered all in a rush._

_Kyoko, having swallowed her food, punched him playfully on the harm and snorted. "Ha-ha, very funny." She expected him to grin at her with one of those smiles, but instead, he simply looked at her with a sober face._

"_I'm not joking. You always were pressured by your mother to get full marks on your tests. It was only Sho Fuwa who could truly make you happy. I wasn't actually flying, they were merely flips," he explained carefully, as if she were slow in the head. Now Kyoko was getting annoyed. Honestly, all of those "facts" were told to him by Kyoko, although Corn did look like he was doing flips…No, those were just somersaults in the air!_

"_And when I told you I had to leave, you began to cry about how you had just become friends with me, and didn't want me to leave. I then told you that we were from different worlds._

"_My father always kept me from 'being able to fly freely and high'. He was an actor as well. Actually, he played Katsuki in the original Dark Moon. I was always being pushed down by him, and in order to escape his grasp I ran away and changed my name."_

Well, Kyoko had to admit, what she had always thought Corn was did suit Ren well. She had always imagined that Corn would become successful and be able to fly freely, and metaphorically, Ren did.

However, Kyoko was still upset.

~ Kind of Parody ~

"_You finally believe me, huh? Actually, you haven't changed that much."_

"_EH? What do you mean?!" Kyoko said, astonished by his nerve._

"_Well, first, you still believe in fairies and princes and princesses, and your chest hasn't really developed much either…"_

_SMACK!_


	4. Misunderstanding

Kyoko didn't know how much longer they would be able to keep this up.

They had already been caught eating lunch together in a fast food restaurant. They pulled it off with something about being close friends and co-stars of Dark Moon.

They had been spotted holding hands in an amusement park. They had pulled it off with Kyoko's intense fear of the dark (which was true, of course, but there was more than that).

The mere thought of word spilling out that Ren and Kyoko a couple sent shivers down his spine. They both knew the consequences. They would be asked strange and personal questions during interviews. Ren would lose fans. Ren's fans would hate Kyoko. It would be a disaster.

"What's wrong?" Ren's voice snapped Kyoko back to reality.

"Oh, it's noth—" Kyoko tripped over a bump on the side walk and slammed into Ren, who had been walking towards her.

It seemed as if everything froze. Ren's sturdy arms were around her waist, his hands resting a little too low.

"AHA! I CAUGHT YOU!" a voice yelled victoriously.

Ren and Kyoko quickly separated. Kyoko spun around, looking for the source. It sounded familiar.

"Right here!" Maria grinned, popping out from behind a bush. "And you thought you could hide it from me, Ren, I knew you loved Kyoko from a _long _time ago! Ooh, I'm so happy for you two! You guys are _suuuch _a good couple!"

"Wait, this is all a misunderstanding," Kyoko pleaded. "I tripped and fell onto Ren!"

Maria smirked. "More like you fell for Ren." She cackled as she skipped away, leaving them standing there, dumbstruck.


End file.
